Way of the Jinchuuriki
by SilentNinja
Summary: Takes place after Gaara's Rescue. Gaara not happy about losing Shukaku. Hinata, though she finally get to see Naruto, but her feelings, her father, nothing changed. Naruto never told her about Kyuubi. Update Ch. 3 NxH My first fic.
1. Some things never change

Disclaimer: Naruto is by Masashi Kisamoto. I don't own Naruto.

A/N: My first Naruto fic and am getting nervous. The story takes place after Gaara's rescue in the 3-year leap on the Manga; with spoilers of anime episodes and the filler arcs. Hmm, if this fails, I'll go back to Dynasty Warriors fanfiction. Since some Naruto fics and the community are biased towards the manga.

Way of the Jinchuunriki

Chapter 1: Some things never change…

---------------

At the Village of the Hidden Sand…

Many days after the incident with his death at the hands of the Akatsuki and revived by Chiyo; Gaara had been thinking about losing the monster within him. Shukaku is the one tailed raccoon that he was possessed during his lonely youth. The power he wields from Shukaku made him a merciless killer, living to love only himself. That power nearly cost the lives of Rock Lee and Sasuke. Two of whom he considers his worthy opponents.

"Damn…." Gaara's wrath upon Akatsuki is strictly personal. Temari and Kankuro show up at the Kazekage office as they notice their younger brother's glare.

"What's been bothering you this time?" Tamari sighed.

Before Gaara speaks, he turns directly to the view of the village. He clinches his fist, it was a mistake, he got careless of Akatsuki and they took Shusaku. Without it, what will Naruto see in him, not a friend, but a weakling? Gaara wants to continue getting strong so that one day, he'll fight Naruto again as the greatest rivals the world has ever seen. But, without Shukaku, how is he going to with stand Naruto's own monster within him, Kyuubi?

"Have Baki take over things here. We're leaving," Gaara announced, which brought shocked looks in Kankuro and Tamari's faces.

"Where are we going, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Konoha…" Gaara answered.

The two sand siblings wonder what business the Kazekage has with the leaf ninjas as they blink.

"Naruto."

At the Village of the Hidden Leaf…

"What do you mean I can't go?" Naruto shouted, as he's always a loud mouth even when he's barely sixteen.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but you're forbidden to leave this village. However, you may assign yourself for the next chuunin exams," Tsunade said.

"To hell with the chuunin exams! We don't have time to waste if we don't get Sasuke back, Orochimaru will transfer his body to Sasuke's," Naruto stated.

Sakura glances while she's at the hall behind the door to the Hokage office. Is Naruto really throwing away his dream of becoming Hokage in order to determinate his hopes of getting Sasuke back? It's too severe in Sakura's thoughts. It's her own fault that Sasuke left if only she spoke the right words to convince him not to leave.

"Naruto, I spoke at the council about this matter. You are a target to Akatsuki and putting you out there again will bring more problems with the village elders," Tsunade turns to look at the shuddered Shizune, she told them everything in secret about the previous mission Naruto was assigned after 2 and a half years in returning from training with Jiraiya.

Looking down at the floor, Naruto clinches his fist. While Gaara may have brought redemption to the people of Sand Village, but for Naruto, things remain to be the same if not slightly unchanged. He is still a monster to those who saw him wandering Konoha. He is a secret weapon on this land of unfairness. Little he tried to prove himself to other wrong and granted the respect of his friends both younger childhood and recent.

"So, what's it going to be Naruto? Continue ranting or get straight into the point? Look, I understand why you want in on this, but please try looking at the other way around. I wanted you to be safe for the time being, meanwhile I'm sending a specialist to investigate your missing companion," Tsunade said.

Naruto face away to the door and walks up furiously by opening the door to see Sakura standing there in a sadden expression.

"N..Naruto kun?" Sakura thought to herself. Naruto look at Sakura trying to open his mouth to speak, but then he just face away from her and left the hall.

"You know what, Shizune? I'm starting to find this "Bring back Sasuke club!" getting stale, with Akatsuki on the move; we're lacking motivation towards our security. One part we're keeping in eye on Akatsuki and another is a hopeless opportunity. Why can't that boy just let it go?" Granny Tsunade complained.

"My opinion, because Sasuke is the first person Naruto always consider him as his equal. But, now the whole village no longer sees Sasuke the Uchiha prodigal rather…a traitor," Shizune replied.

At Ramen Ichiraku…

"I see…so you don't have any interest in taking the Chuunin exam. But Naruto, it's been like almost three years and everyone has become a Chuunin and Neji a Jonin. You are still the same low classed ninja Genin," Iruka sighed.

"So, I cannot give up on Sasuke," Naruto finish his bowl of ramen while grunted.

"Then you insist on giving up your dream to become a Hokage," Iruka glared.

"…." Naruto said no more as he paid the food and stood up to leave Iruka-sensai.

"Naruto, Sasuke thinks nothing, but revenge. He took advantage of your friendship with him so that he can resolve his ambition to learn a deadlier version of Sharingan. He wanted to kill you seriously, but lucky for you, Kakashi found you barely alive," Iruka said, Naruto stop a moment to think about that event at the Valley of the End, where Naruto and Sasuke fought. Chidori vs Rasengan.

"My Rasengan…it had a price when using it against those I'm acquaintance with…" Naruto thought. He resumes walking to his home frustrated.

On the way back home, he meets up with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was tired and when he's about to pass through Naruto, Naruto greet him.

"Hey Naruto, not planning to make some new pranks again, eh?" Shikamaru said.

"Does it look like I'm out to make trouble in the village again?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm just curious, man…" Shikamaru rubbed his head.

Naruto ignores him and went on his way until Choji shows up in front of him.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, what's up?" Choji munch his mouth eating chips.

"Nothing, just both of us were having a troublesome day. Those pricks at the academy made me tired," Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, talk to you guys later," Naruto waved. This really isn't the time to have company while he's still upset with Tsunade-sama.

"What's up with Naruto?" Choji pointed.

"I don't know, could be something between him and Tsunade-sama, maybe," Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's Sasuke…" Choji quietly spoke.

"….." Shikamaru doesn't want to think about the failure of his first mission again. It pains him when he tried everything in his knowledge to help Naruto get Uchiha-san back.

At Naruto's house…

For nearly 3 years, Naruto empathize why his life was nothing but hardships with people who he tried to get along with. Sasuke and himself had never gotten along on the very first day Team 7 was formed. Sakura's crush on Sasuke intimidates Naruto to do the same by having a crush on Sakura to challenge Sasuke in a popularity contest. But, the result is the same; it's always about Sasuke.

"That time…I wasn't serious. Just playing around like the idiot I am doing pranks to make him get my attention," Naruto thought, looking at the ceiling while he is on the bed.

Scanning the room, he had pictures of the days he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi spent together. Naruto looked at the picture to the left and there was another picture on the right next to the Team 7 picture.

"H..Hinata-chan…" Naruto knew he never told Hinata about Kyuubi, but Sakura and Temari.

Naruto takes the picture of Hinata on his right hand and looks at it. The picture he took a long time ago. The time he started searching for Sasuke by mixing himself up with other teams including Hinata's Team 8.

"After 3 years, why did you go this far to come into my life, Hinata?" Naruto sighed. Should he finally tell her everything, the whole truth about himself, the Kyuubi, and Sasuke?

At Hyuuga Residence…

Hinata returned home from a mission, her father is waiting at the room mediating. It's just like last time, he asked her how the mission is and she told him that it's either a success or failure. Then, the phase "Don't get in anyone's way."

Hinata went into her room. Why does her father keep saying that every time she was leaving or heading back to her room? Those warnings, what does it actually mean? Maybe her father isn't telling her anything important that she doesn't know. No, her father never told her anything except expecting her to improve her skills.

"Why father, why haven't you change? For three years, you never look up into me nor train me into learning more of the main branch hidden techniques?" Hinata sobbed on the pillows crying. Her life with her father hadn't changed since the very moment she met Naruto at the training grounds before his fight against Neji. Her father didn't tell her everything that happened when she passed out…

"N..Naruto, I'm sorry, m..my lack of self-confident is continuing to grow worst. It's my fault we haven't given a proper welcome back greeting. I fainted and look so stupid in front of him and now he has changed dramatically. What's more is that h..he's wise," Hinata winced.

The next day…

Naruto went to speak with Tsunade one more time to persuade her on giving him a mission to search for clues on Sasuke's whereabouts. The result at the room remains the same and he even grew more annoyed about the village elders concerns. He has 6 months till deadline when Orochimaru prepares to possess Sasuke's soul.

"Always irrelevant, that Granny Tsunade!" Naruto urged while walking across the town. The townsfolks heard all about what happened on the last mission and about Akatsuki. His presence brings more worries about another invasion on Konoha because of him and that damn fox, Kyuubi.

"Naruto," Kiba greeted, he rode on Akamaru.

"Kiba, if it's a fight you're looking for, then I'm not interested," Naruto said. He knew Kiba would bother him for a fight just like old times in the academy.

Kiba is surprise to have notice Naruto's tone. But, he calmly grinned and said, "Nope, I didn't come here to bother you. But, since you were in the Village of the Hidden Sand and Neji told me what happened. So, did you kick some ass?" Kiba smirked.

"Yes, especially when your opponents just run away when they're getting owned. That Deidara guy is the most annoying opponent," Naruto put both of his arms crossed behind his head while walking.

"Deidara? Seesh, why does it have to be you getting all the good missions while my team has crap?" Kiba grunted.

"Blame Granny Tsunade…" Naruto and Kiba turn towards the building where the 5th resident and look back and continue walking.

"Hmph, I heard some fuss from the villagers. They're murmuring about Akatsuki coming back," Kiba snarled.

"Because of me…." Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kiba blinked.

"Should I tell Kiba the truth about me…?" Naruto thought. Kiba was still waiting for his answer, but looking at Naruto, he's not happy with the subject.

"Ok, forget what I said, lets go hang out with the rest of the Konoha gang! Right Akamaru?" Kiba exclaimed. His big dog barked.

"Maybe some time later on I'll hang out with you guys. Please, just give me some time alone," Naruto sighed.

"Sure thing, just don't be so hard on yourself. Everybody, including myself was wrong for all the crap we've done in the past. By the way, during our previous mission, Hinata…she's not herself," Kiba frowned.

"W..what? What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it's not about her fighting. She was at the top of her form during our mission, but when I checked her out, she was sad. It's been nearly 3 years since you came back and I never expect Hinata would turn more depressing," Kiba shook his head.

"….." Naruto shown a guilty face. Again, he only told Sakura and Temari about the Kyuubi and the truth about the way his life was treated in the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Telling two people who barely liked him before and he never told the girl who loved and watched him the most about everything related to the monster sealed inside him.

"Damn, I better meet the gang, later Naruto," Kiba left Naruto alone still felling guilty with his own selfishness.

A short flashback hit him with Sasuke's dark voice on his level 2 cursed mark form from their fight at the Valley of the End. "Dumbass."

"Hinata…I…I," Naruto clinched his fist, some things never changed.

Back in Hinata's house…

She's still isolated in her room depressed, mainly because of her father. Small tears shard her eyes as she choked.

"Naruto-kun, about..about the girl at the waterfall years ago…" Hinata thought back that moment during her training. She couldn't stop thinking about that part which screwed up, because of her shyness and Naruto's clumsiness. Naruto thought she was someone else, but, it was really her who worked hard on everything to get Naruto's attention. However, the biggest task is getting her father's attention.

Her father could hear her crying as his youngest daughter passed by.

"Father, why is sister crying?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi remain silent by his eldest daughter's nuisance. He looks at his younger daughter alittle shame to answer, but blunt by the consequence.

"Nothing, come on, let's continue our training," Hiashi said, as he dared not to tell his eldest daughter what happened during Naruto's fight with Neji, about the Kyuubi chakra.

Next Chapter: Fear of moving on


	2. Fear of moving on

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, let me make the plot clearer on this chapter. This is like my theory on the worst-case scenario in Naruto 2.

Way of the Jinchuuriki

Chapter 2: Fear of moving on

--------------

The evening after…

"And Naruto said, "Look, I found the bikuchi!" Shino, Hinata, and I were puzzled if he actually found the right shape of the bug; instead, we got ourselves a huge ass bug. The idiot..hahaha!" Kiba laughed. Everyone joined the conversation on the good o' times 3 years ago.

"He is clueless as always," Shikamaru chuckled.

"And Shino here had shown the picture of the actual size of the thing like 5 times or so," Kiba glared at Shino, but Shino didn't exchange looks just dull and complicated.

"Oh, Shino, you laughed for the first time on your mission with Naruto. He told me about it," Ino giggled.

"Don't even think about it," Shino grunted.

"Hahaha!" they all laughed at his reaction.

"The first I've heard of a bug ninja laughing," Neji said.

"There's nothing wrong with Shino laughing even if it's out of character," Tenten said.

"…." Shino's sunglasses glanced.

"Hey everyone," Naruto waved.

"Here comes the King of Comedy himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Grand Master of the Shadow Replication," Kiba announced. Naruto just smirked as he took a chair and sat next to the Konoha gang.

"I see you all have a great time. Sorry for being late," Naruto rub his head shyly.

"No need to be sorry, we're just talking about the good times," Kiba grinned.

"Correction, the golden age of the Konoha 11," Shikamaru yawned.

"I thought the golden age was during the academy, you know when Naruto went like this…" Kiba tries to do a Sexy no Jutsu, but failed. "Damn, how do you do that, Naruto."

"Sigh…ok, like this," Naruto did the Sexy no Jutsu perfectly. Kiba wooed like a pervert compare to Juraya.

"Guys, sheesh, couldn't the jutsu work to turn Naruto into a hunk?" Ino shrugged.

"Um…I haven't figured out how to master that," Naruto blinked.

"How disappointing…" Ino fainted.

"If you were a girl, you can turn into a man with the sexy no jutsu," Choji assumed.

"Eww…" Ino turns away embarrassed.

"So, Naruto, have you decided to take the chuuin exams? It's been 3 years, we all became Chuuin and Neji a Jonin," Tenten asked.

"I…I'm still thinking about it," Naruto said, but behind his sad thoughts are, "Maybe I can't become a chuunin, jonin, or Hokage because I'm a Jinchuuriki and all my friends besides Sakura don't know that. Should I start telling them the truth or wait alittle longer?"

"Boy, we're all interest in seeing how much you've grown since training with the Sennin. Don't tell me, you're stronger than all of us now. You haven't seen how much I've trained with Guy-sensei in waiting for your return," Rock Lee said, doing his trademark thumbsup pose.

"You still haven't beaten Neji, yet" Tenten poked Lee.

"I will defeat him one day!" Rock Lee stated.

"Good luck, Fuzzy Brows. Neji Hyuuga is without a doubt my toughest opponent next to Gaara," Naruto pats the Green Beast back, but another thought haunt him, "and Sasuke."

"Um, Naruto, about that fight three years ago…nevermind, forget it," Neji stood up and is preparing to leave the gang.

"You're leaving already?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, I'm kind of tired after work. Being a Jonin must have taken so much of my free time, later," Neji said. "Naruto, I know who you really are. That red charka no doubt its Kyuubi, so the legend is truth."

After Neji left, Tenten is started by Neji's disturbing mood as he walked away. Naruto been quiet for a while now while the rest continue the conversation. There are only two people who hadn't show up.

"Hey, Ino. Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she with Tsunade on some important briefing," Ino confirmed.

"I hope it's something about making up Granny Tsunade's mind on letting me go in a mission to bring Sasuke back," Naruto thought.

"When will that old hag start giving us better missions?" Kiba complained.

"Who knows, if there's something about the Akatsuki threat, then we'll get ourselves the bigger role," Shikamaru said.

Outside, Hinata is walking her way to where the others are when Neji passed by, she turns to see her cousin mumbling about something. She went inside the café to see her friends chatting and Naruto is there also. She gasped and hides next to the corner of the wall and hear the conversation.

"So, now that leaves Hinata. She might have stayed home and not join us," Naruto sighed.

"I don't know about that," Kiba said.

"Give her time," Shino said.

Hinata left the café muttering to herself why she's getting away with everybody. This is the second time she saw Naruto and he's been happy with everyone. Before that, he was once sad, frustrated, and annoyed by others.

"Why? I haven't properly changed myself and am still shy because of my embarrassing life when he left for training with Jiraya. Perhaps, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan will be together and I'm left out of the picture in his life because I'm nothing, but a stalker getting in Naruto's way," Hinata thought.

As she walk across the street, Sakura appears passing by the direction to where Naruto and the others are at the café. Hinata didn't pay attention to where she's going as her head is down looking at the sidewalk.

"Hinata?" Sakura getting Hinata to talk with her, but Hinata ignored and continue walking as Sakura follow her, "Hinata? Are you ok? Did something happen between you and your father again?"

"……" Hinata continue ignoring her thinking about all those times Sakura was always in Naruto's life more because she 'stole' the spot for Team 7 and Hinata had to go on Team 8.

"I take it, that jerk still abandon you from teaching the hidden arts of Hyuuga style. Well, you can always learn to evolve your own style and make your own moves separated from Neji's," Sakura smiled trying to cheer Hinata up.

"Why? Why are you the only one Naruto-kun talks to the most?" Hinata thought, without looking at Sakura, she start walking faster ignoring every word Sakura says.

"Hinata…." Sakura stopped following her, gazing at Hinata's depression as she left, "Did I do anything wrong to make her feel this way?"

Her thoughts begin to reveal the past days she was with Naruto on a mission to rescue Gaara. Something about Naruto telling her his past and the Kyuubi leaves Sakura troubled by Hinata's dilemma. Of course, Sakura had gotten close to Naruto since they're teammates and in the past she just toy around with him and get annoyed because of her crush on Sasuke and Naruto had a crush on her.

"We're still young, I don't know what to say after learning everything about Naruto's stress of being a Jinchuuriki. It's like hitting myself on the head. The villagers still deprise him because of what happened years ago. I can't tell Hinata about it, because this is Naruto's responsibility," Sakura admitted her selfishness.

At the border between the Valley of wind and the valley of fire…

The sand siblings trailed 2 days to the village of the hidden leaf. Temari and Kankuro wonder why Gaara is going to Konoha. The kazakage himself been on silence treatment during the travel, but finally he decide to speak abit.

"You guys don't have to come with me if you're still wondering why I'm visiting Konoha," Gaara said.

"Gaara, we wanted to go with you, because we're your family remember? It's just that getting a visit to Konoha after all the help we've obliged to them…I don't how to repay Naruto," Temari said.

"Ooh, am I hearing my little sister having a thing for the slacker? I wonder what happened between you and that lazy ass?" Kankuro grinned.

Temari sticks her tongue out making Kankuro laugh. The youngest sibling remains naïve on the conversation and thinks about what is going to happen when he fights Naruto. No longer have the monster in him, he focus only on normal chakra, but can he stand a chance?

"Huh?" Gaara quietly sense a disturbing chakra coming from yards away from where he and the two other siblings are dashing across the forest, "What is this unusual chakra coming from?"

"Is something bothering you Gaara-sama?" Temari asked.

"We're not the only ones going to Konoha. Did you sense it, Kankuro?" Gaara eyes turned to Kankuro behind him.

"Yes, whoever that is must be plotting to threat the village. Shall we go after it?" Kankuro asked.

"No, lets watch the solution carefully. We don't know who we're up against," Gaara ordered.

Back in Hyuuga Residence…

Neji is standing against the wall near the entrance to the Hyuuga house. As Hinata enter to the courtyard, Neji voice stopped her.

"Hinata, I know how you feel about Uzumaki-san," Neji's words stopped her from passing the gate.

"You too, Neji?" Hinata sighed.

"I'm your cousin and it's my responsibility as a lower branch member to protect the main branch," Neji stared at her seriously.

"What makes you think nothing can really change me since the time you and I fought 3 years ago?" Hinata urged.

"Is it not your distraction of Naruto that led your embarrassment in front of uncle? Don't make an excuse like you're not working hard enough to get his attention. Do you know why Naruto was treated an outcast during that time you and him were younger?" Neji questioned.

"Stop it! You don't even know Naruto more than I do! He's been alone just like me!" Hinata shouted.

"You and Naruto were alone by different reasons. You are the heiress to the main branch, but an embarrassment that left the whole family questionable of your motivation. Naruto was alone because he was clueless at the very beginning of his life till later he moved on leaving a trace that forever referred his destiny," Neji stated.

"What is my destiny…?" Hinata muttered quietly.

"Do you think uncle is happy with you being near Naruto?" Neji asked.

"….." Hinata spoke no word.

"Lets assume, he isn't because during that fight with me and Naruto, he feared him," Neji boomed. Hinata eyes started to wince and tears begin to drop slowly.

"W.what happened during the fight? The last thing I know is that Naruto beat you and why would my father fear him just because he beaten you?" Hinata asked.

"Even I can't tell you. That is up to Naruto himself. Are you afraid to confront Naruto about the truth? Are you ready to get serious with him and stop hiding from it?" Neji asked, the questions made her hurt more to find a rational answer.

Before Neji could say anymore about Naruto, Hinata hurried inside the house while crying. Neji sadly shook his head and look up the moonlight.

"You loved him Hinata, but is too shy to confront the truth. Blinded by fate that one day the worst thing will happen. Just give up your crush on him…" Neji thought.

At Hinata's room…

She's sobbing, as voices of Neji's words still haunted her mind and her father's.

"No…I..I cannot give up! I cannot give up on Naruto-kun!" Hinata thought.

Next Chapter: Unwelcome homecoming


	3. Unwelcome Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It takes some time to get this chapter ready.

Way of the Jinchuuriki

Chapter 3: Unwelcoming Homecoming

-----------------

The next morning at Konoha…

Two men are stationed at the checkpoint keeping an eye on any one that enters the village. Kotetsu and Izumo stood chatting about something.

"Heard the latest, Kotetsu? Naruto been the talk around the female population in Konoha," Izumo said.

"That Naruto, he's been the funniest guy 3 years ago coming out of the academy with his pricks and good sense of humor. Now, he's been matured out with sharp tactical skills. I heard from Kakishi at the hospital how Naruto fought Itachi," Kotetsu said.

"The Hokage should be promoting Naruto to Chuunin right now. What's the catch, Kotsetu? The village elders are prohibiting Naruto from taking missions and leaving the village," Izumo twitched his nose; rumors between Naruto and the village elders bring concerns to him.

"Since children were forbidden to know about the Kyuubi. The incident at the Village of the Hidden Sand leads this village in high alert from Akatsuki threat. If Naruto leaves this sudden, who knows when the Kyuubi gets unsealed," Kotetsu sighed.

"Hm, I'll be damned if those old hags won't do anything to allow Naruto to stop Akatsuki, we won't stand a chance," Izumo nodded.

Before they can continue, Kotetsu saw a strange hooded guy walking pass the checkpoint. He elbowed Izumo and the two stare at the mysterious individual.

"Do you think this person has something to do with Akatsuki?" Kotetsu whispered.

"Lets find out," Izumo said.

While the two men follow the mysterious stranger, they soon lost his appearance surrounding the street. Where could the stranger be hiding?

"Tch, we followed him carefully. How could he have found us out?" Izumo scanned the block

"Whoever that guy is, we better contact Asuma and the others. That stranger must not leave the village," Kotetsu commanded.

On top of the building, there the hooded stranger chuckled. He turns around and sees the Hokage's mountainside. A new spot is the image of the 5th, to his sentiment, Tsunade-sama made quite a history in this village as one of the three sennins.

"Now where is Konoha's number one dumbass?" He said.

The stranger scanned everywhere jumping from building to building on the roofs. On the contrary, the ANBUs send by Kotetsu are searching for him. They're just in time for the start of the big homecoming.

"Naruto isn't at Ichiriku's Ramen either," the stranger then leaps off the building and walk quietly across the street.

The other side of the block…

Naruto happily greeted everyone as he passes by to get some breakfast. Today, he'll just train until Tsunade-sama is allow to send him out on missions to search for Sasuke. He isn't quite sure how strong Sasuke becomes after nearly three years of abandoned.

"I'm not even the hero of this village but, all my friends look up to me as the loose cannon. Sasuke was highly represented to the people of the Valley of Fire. The Uchiha's raised this village and the entire clan was wiped out because of Itachi Uchiha. Still, I don't quite understand all this," Naruto thought, he continue walking his way to Ichiriku's while thinking more about the Uchiha's history.

"Naruto," Rock Lee greeted.

"Bushy brows, sorry I don't feel like going in your dojo to training," Naruto said.

"Argh! Come on, nobody wanted to challenge me besides Gai sensai! Please Naruto?" Rock Lee begged.

"…" Naruto plugged his ears; nobody is as more persistent as Rock Lee. Training, he brags about training more just like his sensei. Sakura continues warning Lee of his old wounds from fighting Gaara a long time ago, perhaps she started having feelings for Lee there.

"Hey, Naruto. Does that hooded guy over there look strange to you?" Rock Lee pointed the mysterious figure in front of them.

"Hm?" Naruto pay attention to the hooded person. It looked like someone from Akatsuki, but the jacket isn't like what Itachi and Kisame wore.

"It's been a long time, never have I expected you to grow that tall, Naruto…" he revealed himself as the wind blew off his hood.

"S..Sasuke? You came back yourself, but why?" Naruto gazed.

"You're still on that meaningless oath to get me back from Orochimaru. Naruto, do you not follow the path to Hokage? You shouldn't interference my path by retrieving me," Sasuke takes out the Kusanagi sword, which alerted Lee.

"Naruto, I don't think Sasuke in his right mind," Rock Lee warned.

"Sasuke, do you really want Orochimaru to possess your body? If that happens, you'll no longer exist and your ambition to avenge your clan will perishes," Naruto urged.

"Even if Orochimaru controls my body, it'll do whatever it takes to kill Itachi," Sasuke confirmed.

"Damn it! Why can't he look the other way around? Orochimaru doesn't care what he feels, just that you're the strongest type of fighter to possess Sharingan," Naruto thought to himself as he stare at his old rival.

"Sasuke, what about Sakura? Don't you see how much her feelings for you have cost us everything to bring you back for her?" Rock Lee asked.

"Meh…why bother all the trouble with that girl? I had no interest in her feelings. Now, Naruto, fight me once more with that hideous power you possess," Sasuke said.

Before anything can happen Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino of Team 9 accidentally caught the scene behind Sasuke, not aware the Uchiha's evil smirk.

"Well well, more companions to the party. Didn't expect three weakest fighters come to challenge me. I'll take on all of you to witness these new powers I've learnt," Sasuke grinned.

"How troublesome, he never changed and always mock about strong and weak. He sounds even more arrogant than Neji," Shikamaru sighed.

"His chakra is off the charts, I don't think we'll stand a chance against him one on one, Ino don't let your guard down and this is no longer the Sasuke you had a crush on," Choji said.

"That's Sasuke kun…" Ino thought.

"I can't use Rasengan against Sasuke, not when he is still my friend. Shikamaru's team relay on team battle and not one on one, and Rock Lee has little ninjitsu and genjutsu to stand a chance unless, I'm missing something from Rock Lee's training since 3 years ago," Naruto stares at Rock Lee who glances at Sasuke's charka.

"Heh, if it's training you're looking for Sasuke, then you came back at the right time. I'll challenge you to test out your new powers, whatever Orochimaru have done to you," Rock Lee makes the "Just bring it" hand sign, giving Naruto a worried expression.

"Very well, come," Sasuke stood waiting for Rock to make the first move.

"Naruto, watch how I improve my abilities that you never seen since the last mission," Rock Lee thought as he dashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke just dodged everything Lee threw, even notice Lee's Leaf Hurricane coming any second. Only Taijutsu, he knew one thing that lead him to become stronger than Lee. Quickly, Sasuke prepares to execute his jutsu, Barriage of Lions.

"Ugh…" Rock Lee's face smashed the ground hard. Shikamaru's team watched the impact of the move terrifyingly.

"My taijutsu isn't inferior, Lee," Sasuke said.

"But, I haven't even…damn it…" Rock Lee struggled to get up his feet.

Shikamaru thought he could use his Shadow possessing jutsu, but Sasuke glared at the chuunin quickly.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke warned, forcing Shikamaru in a conscience state.

"Could it be that he knows how to counter my jutsu," Shikamaru gazed.

"I can waste all my time showing little of how powerful I've become. Naruto, why don't you just use that power so I can complete my training to kill my brother?" Sasuke stared at Naruto waiting for his so called rival to make a choice.

"And what if I refuse?" Naruto questioned.

"Then, I came back here for nothing, but wasting time. You see, out of all the rookie 9, you and I are the ones who know the secret of that red chakra," Sasuke replied.

"The red charka, does that mean…? Of course, how can I forget that years ago when Naruto did that strange jutsu from his fight with Neji, which heals all his wounds and exceed his chakra," Shikamaru thought as it rings the bell.

From the upper left corner of the building, there stood the sand siblings who finally arrive Konoha by following Sasuke on the way. Gaara is interest in the incident going on below as Temari watches Shikamaru worrying what is going to happen to him.

"Kage Bushinn!" Naruto summon his Shadow Replications. There has to be another way to defeat a newly powered Sasuke without Rasengan.

"Hahaha, that crap again, never cease to amuse me, dumbass," Sasuke taunted.

"You haven't seen anything new with this jutsu yet, idiot!" Naruto thought. His eyes winked at Shikamaru to figure out what he's planning.

"4 shadow clones surrounding, Sasuke. Very well, my Shadow limitation can contain him by manipulating the shadows of Naruto's clones," Shikamaru thought to himself, as he prepares to summon the jutsu.

Sasuke soon realize the clones were a distraction and the real threat is Shikamaru's jutsu combining the shadows of Naruto's clones. He couldn't move, but is impress of Naruto's tactical metric.

"To expect such a jutsu combined with real shadow attribute. You've done your homework, loser," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto exchange the compliments. Jiraya's training for 2. 5 years wasn't for nothing. Now the hard part is getting Sasuke to submit.

"Sasuke, we came a long way into getting you back. Will you rejoin us and fight together to avenge your clan?" Naruto proposed.

"And spend all the days seeing you becoming stronger than me, hell no!" Sasuke refused.

"I don't care about being stronger than anyone I'm acquaintance with. What's more important is that you're still my friend and I wanted to help you, as does Sakura. She still cares about you and also wanted to share your pain with her," Naruto said.

Gaara heard enough as he soon realize Naruto's motivation towards possessing the Kyuubi isn't a gift that makes him talent, but a curse he must accept in order for it to not fall in the wrong hands. Naruto doesn't like the power as much as Gaara is suffering under Shukaku's control. So even without Shukaku, Naruto will look at him as his rival.

"Damn, I shouldn't have roam off my lazy ass by not training enough. My chakra is draining…" Shikamaru struggled.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru? Losing chakra? Soon enough, Naruto, you will activate that power," Sasuke said.

"I cannot…" Naruto shook his head.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what power is his talking about?" Choji asked

'The red chakra from the last chuunin exams; the one that Naruto summoned to defeat Neji," Shikamaru answered.

"So that's what made Naruto so powerful," Ino thought.

"Why not Naruto, tell the whole Rookie 9 the truth? Hehe, surely they'll hate you more than this village hates your existence," Sasuke snickered.

"I can't hold him any longer! Naruto you'll have to take him down," Shikamaru alerted.

"He could only try with that fancy hidden power he wield," Sasuke said.

At Hyuuga residence …

Hinata had a bad feeling about what was going on outside as she ran pass her father's dojo. Neji isn't anywhere to be found, so he's probably training earlier in the forest with Tenten or so.

"I have to find out myself from Naruto-kun. Whatever is keeping Naruto and myself apart," Hinata thought to herself as she hurried out of the gate and dashed across the street.

Next Chapter: Giving up the dream


End file.
